


Chemical Reactions - Part 25

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [25]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Series Summary: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.Part 25 Summary: Barry and Julian have a heart to heart…





	Chemical Reactions - Part 25

“Hey Y/N!” Cisco greets you. The two of you embrace. “Did you have a good summer?”

“Yes,” you answer quietly with a soft smile. “Oh, Julian, this is Cisco Ramon. He’s the computer and technology electives teacher. Cisco, this is Julian, my– boyfriend.” Barry and Cisco definitely notice the way to you hesitate for a millisecond.

Julian shakes hands with Cisco. “Pleasure.”

“And you know Barry obviously?” Cisco bridges the conversation as if he doesn’t already know the answer. Barry’s eyes are locked on yours until that moment, searing into you, looking through you. Can he see to the very heart of you? Does he know how much it hurts? Even now, just taking in the stiff figure of a man you’ve known so intimately? He’s wearing ripped blue jeans and a burgundy t-shirt under an unbuttoned blue shirt. He looks as tired as you feel.

“Yes, we met briefly on the street over the summer.” Barry nods, acknowledging Julian’s version of events.

“Y/N giving you a tour of the place?” Barry asks, trying to be polite.

“Yes. I was actually hoping to run into you too. I was wondering if I could see your room and lab? I’m curious to see how it’s organized and stocked for a grade school.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely fixed it too. When Mr. Allen came to our school he was shocked to see how it was organized,” you comment, recalling one of your first visits to Barry’s classroom. The corner of Barry’s mouth twitches like he’s remembering that time too.

“Nitric acid next to hydrazine. Permanganates on top of acetone,” Barry lists and Julian frowns, clearly understanding the science. He looks at Julian, knowing that you’re still staring at him.

“The definition of dangerous,” you quote Barry from that day. What had you said in response to that? _“You’re the definition of dangerous, Barry Allen.”_ And it was true. Nearly a year later and the danger had run its course and broken both your hearts.

“Exactly,” Barry agrees with a tight-lipped smile.

“Sounds interesting,” Julian commented, still oblivious. “I’d love to add that to my little tour. Are you available this afternoon?”

“I’m available right now,” Barry says curtly. “If Y/N doesn’t mind, I could steal you away for a few minutes.”

“Oh I don’t think it would be any trouble. Right, Y/N?”

“Right…” What is Barry playing at? “I’ll just meet you back at my room when you’re done.”

“Excellent. Lead the way, Mr. Allen.”

Cisco stays behind with you as Barry and Julian walk away.

“Cisco? What is he going to do?” you ask shakily.

“Don’t worry. He won’t kill him…” You frown at Cisco, swatting at his arm. “At least I don’t think he will. The summer was rough on him, Y/N.” he says, seeking sympathy for his friend.

“He’s not the only one.”

———————

Barry leans against one of his lab tables, watching Julian inspect his classroom. He rubs his furrowed brow, trying to soothe the pain in his head from grimacing. His tolerance Julian’s ignorance is wearing thin. 

“Fascinating.”

“Mm-hm,” he agrees tersely.

“You enjoy working here?” Julian comes to lean on another one of the tables, his hands in his pockets.

“I did.”

“Oh?” Julian crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head with confusion.

“Until Y/N…” Barry grumbles while he rubs at the back of his head. He crosses his arms as well, hiding his clenched fists.

“I’m sorry? What? Why?” Barry uncrosses his arms and holds onto the edge of the table countertop. His knuckles are white as he holds onto it.

“Julian, you should know…since you obviously don’t already know…We’re not going to be friends. I don’t like you. I won’t ever like you. I just can’t.”

Julian scoffs in disbelief and shakes his head. “Oh? Can I ask what I’ve done to deserve your animosity?”

“Y/N is…she _was_ …mine. And I still love her. I’ll never stop loving her. So I need you leave me alone. Keep your distance. Because I don’t know how long I can play nice.”

“Not very long, it would seem. I had no idea. She mentioned she’d gone through a break-up…but if she left you…”

“She didn’t… _we_ didn’t want to. We _had_ to break up. And if our circumstances ever change, I won’t stay away. So,” Barry shrugged. “Fair warning.”

“Well…I guess I can appreciate your honesty. It’s clear Y/N hasn’t been.”

———————

Julian doesn’t come back to your classroom after his visit with Barry. You don’t want to read into it, but it’s hard to not imagine the two of them in a room alone. What would Barry do? When you text Julian for an explanation, he just says that he had a work emergency, but what could that even be? As an archaeologist, his work was hundreds of years old or more; couldn’t they wait one more day?

You don’t press the issue since Julian holds to your dinner commitment the next night.

He knocks at the door to your apartment and you wipe your hands on a dish towel before opening the door.

“Hey!” you peck him on the lips and invite him in. “Dinner is almost ready. Just have to let it rest for a few minutes before cutting into it. Can I take your coat?” After not getting a proper goodbye the day before, you’re eager to get him out of his blazer and comfortable.

He takes it off but doesn’t hand it to you. He sets it on the back of a chair.

“Actually, Y/N…I’m…” His forehead is wrinkled and he seems more brooding than usual.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I’m not able to stay for dinner.”

“Oh,” you frown.

“I wanted to come over and see you though. I wanted to talk.” Julian takes your hand and brings you over to your couch where the two of you sit down.

“That doesn’t sound good. Did I do something wrong? What’s wrong?”

“N-no no. You didn’t. Not exactly,” he reassures you. “Or…well perhaps…”

“Julian, I’m confused.” You can feel the heat rising from under your collar. You don’t feel tears coming, but your throat constricts and burns as you adjust to his serious tone.

Uneasy, Julian gets to his feet and rests his elbow on your fireplace mantle. He looks at you. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he says quietly.

“What?” you respond, your voice a whisper.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Barry Allen?”


End file.
